Tears of A Prince
by Red-Chan
Summary: This is the long-awaited sequel of Heart of a Prince. Its Chapter three and Shenron helps the Z-crew find Gohan, but how are they going to get to him! Waring: GhV and implied rape. Maybe a little spoiler but its mainly AU.
1. Goodbye my heart

?Tears of a Prince.  
  
Chapter one: The aftermath.  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is the ultimate Gh/V story! Actually that was "Heart of a Prince. This is just its  
  
lame ass sequel. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know why I bother with this!! You know I don't own It. I know I don't Own  
  
it! So why am I telling you that I don't own it?  
  
Warning: future Chapters may include warning sign's like this one that will tell you that this is not  
  
a story for little kiddies like yourself. And if you don't want to read about gay sex, rape, drug use  
  
or any other inappropriate materials then do not read this Fic. Oh yeah and some spoilers may  
  
occur.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To day-" Dende started, a tear fell from his eyes. "We remember Gohan." He took a deep breath  
  
and keep his eyes down. Avoiding those of his friend, Gohan's; family and friends.  
  
But most of all Gohan's distraught mate Vegeta. Who held a crying Pan.  
  
"We remember his smile, and his laugh." He continued. "He was our friend, a good son, and loyal  
  
mate." He smiled a little. "WE all came here to pay our respects to him, because he... Because  
  
we..." Dende could no longer continue.  
  
"Because Vegeta was a bastard and let him die." Chichi said coldly.  
  
"Chi." Goku Pleased. "Not here, not today; Gohan wouldn't like it."  
  
"No Kakarotto, let her speak." Vegeta said.  
  
"You killed my son!!" Chichi yelled. "He died for you- you bastard!"  
  
"Mother stop it!" Goten yelled. "Do you think Gohan would want this? Would he?" Goten began  
  
to cry. "Were suppose to be here tell him we love him. And that we wish he were still with us.  
  
Not stand in front of his grave and berate the love of his life!!" He collapsed into Trunk's arms.  
  
"Gohan.." Chichi fell to her knees and cried.   
  
Piccolo took Dende's place at the head of Gohan's grave. "Gohan was strong, and very loyal.  
  
That is a well known fact; because he got those traits from his mother. But he is- was." A flicker  
  
of pain crossed Piccolo's face. "Innocent. Like his father. We all cared for him... some more then  
  
others. Gohan was a caring father, and loved his daughter as much as he loved Vegeta. We will  
  
not forget him."  
  
"I have something to say." Vegeta handed Pan off to Videl and walked over to stand in front of  
  
them all. "Green bean- Piccolo." He amended himself for Gohan's sake. "Was right." He knelt to  
  
the grave and placed a hand on the wet soil. "We are here to remember you Koi. To remember  
  
your sweetness, and how I destroyed that. How I ruined everything and ended up killing the only  
  
thing that mattered to me more then beating Kakarotto. More then training. I love you Gohan,  
  
And I always will. Buy you gave up on us. On me...not I" And with that he flu off the lookout and  
  
away from his loves' resting place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~2 hour's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat on a rock and looked out over the ocean to the horizon. Thinking, thinking of his life.  
  
And everything he had been through.  
  
  
  
He should be thankful. For knowing what love was, even for a little while. But he wasn't, that  
  
little speck of time wasn't nearly enough. He Had committed so many crimes in his life that he  
  
deserved al the punishment he got in his own adolescent years. All the horrible treatment from...  
  
Frieza.   
  
The mear thought of the monster sent a shudder down Vegeta's back. That was one subject he  
  
did not wish to turn to. But. Through it all the Gods saw fit to place a angle into his care. You  
  
would think supreme beings smarter then that. Then to put a innocent creature in the hands of a  
  
monster such as himself.   
  
And now Gohan was dead. Because I wasn't there. He thought. Gohan, if you can hear me... Im  
  
sorry. So sorry brat.  
  
Vegeta stood and watched the sun set on his mood. Now what? He asked himself. Where do I go  
  
from here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan awoke to darkness all around him. Was he dead? Where was he? This didn't happen last  
  
time he died, fighting Buu.   
  
Then Where-?  
  
"Hello? Is anyone around?" He tried to call out to someone for help. "Where am I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Dear, this is bad- I should tell Goku." King Ki paced back and forth with bubbles. "What do  
  
you think bubbles? We should tell Goku shouldn't we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sorry but this chappy is OVER!!! Sort of a teaser for what is to come...  
  
So- where's Gohan? What's a 'Geta to do? And what does King Ki know that I don't?   
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Gohan? Where are you?

Tears of a Prince.  
  
Disclaimer: So what if I don't own it?   
  
A/N: Sorry Its taken me so long to write this chapter. Its very long if that makes a difference. Sorry again I've been writing other stories and I got sidetracked. ((This is King Kai talking to someone))  
  
Chapter two. Gohan? Where are you?  
  
"PAN COME BACK HERE!" Videl yelled to her daughter who flew away to Capsule Corp… for the fifth time that weekend.  
  
"I want my daddy! You don't understand me! I want Daddy back!" Pan cried as she dashed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta opened the door to Capsule Corp on his way to the GR he needed a good work out, something that could get his mind off Gohan. As he was approaching the Training room he was attacked by a small ball of Gohan's daughter. Damn it.   
  
"Mo- mommy doesn't understand… She's mean…"  
  
"Go home." Vegeta answered. "Or to your grandparents. Or somewhere else that's not here."  
  
"Y- you told my daddy you would watch over me… You said…"  
  
"I lied. Now go away."  
  
"But you loved daddy."  
  
"I killed him now leave brat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll stay."  
  
"Yes! Go! Go away!"  
  
"I said Stay!" Pan giggled. "And you said yes."  
  
"I didn't." Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose. Trying to figure out how to get rid of the mini-Son.   
  
"Did to. Can I live here with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
" Pretty please?"  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
"WHY?!" She yelled up at him. Her eyes, Gohan's eyes, brimmed with tears; The prince took a deep breath. Why? Because she brought back memories of his only love.  
  
*Memory!*  
  
"Vegeta," Gohan whined.  
  
"What?" He looked lazily at his 'boyfriend'.  
  
The Son smiled and pointed at the Chibi's who tossed the buckets of sugar coated strawberries at the smaller man.  
  
"AH!" Vegeta yelled and held his hands up to stop the bombardment of sticky fruit.  
  
Gohan nodded for the kids to leave and he dragged the prince into the GR. "Guess what Geta?"   
  
"What?" He hissed at the boy-man, his anger rising.  
  
"We've been going out for two months." He walked over to the control panel and had the computer zone on Vegeta and hit the Gravity Max button, thus plastering the pissed off prince of Saiyan to the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Gohan?"   
  
"Showing you my affection."  
  
"Affection?" The Prince sneered playfully, laying 'helplessly' on the ground. "By dumping strawberries onto me and holding me down in my own gravity chamber?"   
  
"Actually, I'm going to clean up Goten and Trunks' little prank."  
  
"With what? There isn't any water in here." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Gohan, who stood above him.  
  
"Well," Gohan went to his knees and began to undress the sticky man. "I am a little hungry."  
  
"Gohan…" Vegeta moaned as the other man's hands drifted over his hips and legs.   
  
"Do you want me Geta?"  
  
Vegeta glared at him and instead of admitting his desire he hisses at Gohan. "Just clean up the mess brat."  
  
"Now, now, That's not my name is it Geta?"  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
Gohan glared down at Vegeta and wrapped his hand around his mates member, pulling gently. The Prince gasped.  
  
"Gohan!"   
  
*Memory ends!*  
  
"Gohan.." He whispered, still looking at the little girl. "Because Brat."  
  
"That's not an answer." She mumbled, holding her arms up to the prince.   
  
Vegeta sighed and picked her up again. "Only for a little while." Pan didn't say anything as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma's voice came from the kitchen.   
  
"What do you want woman!?"  
  
"Videl is on the phone, she wants her daughter back!"   
  
"Tell her to fuck off if she can't keep track of her brat! I don't know where her spawn is." Vegeta walked into the kitchen with the little girl under his arm.  
  
Bulma shook her head. And turned back to the phone. "She's not here Videl, I'll send Goten and Trunks to look for her okay? Maybe you should call Goku." With that she went back to her "cooking"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pan!" Burra jumped up from her Play Station and hugged her friend.   
  
"Burra-Chan!" Pan smiled and pushed away from Vegeta  
  
In the corner of his eye the Prince saw Goten and Trunks 'making out' on the bed. "Not with the girls in the room!" He yelled at them. They broke apart and blushed. "Watch these two, Videl is looking for Pan."  
  
"So why don't you take her home?" Goten asked.  
  
"She is home." Vegeta answered and continued to watch the two friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Goku took a deep, and very confused breath closed his eyes.  
  
((Goku? Did you hear me?))  
  
"Yea King Kai, I heard you. But I don't understand."  
  
((Gohan is alive, Goku.))  
  
"But how?"   
  
((Okay Goku I'm going to say this one more time. Gohan became very depressed in the two weeks before he disappeared. And his soul was transferred to a 'safe-zone'. The only thing is I don't know where it is. I talked with Yemma and he thinks that Gohan is in Freiza's 'safe-zone'. Now Freiza was put in a safe-zone because Rebmevon, a evil spirit, attacked the other world. Yemma stopped the spirit, but Freiza is temporarily insane. Yemma put Freiza in the 'safe-zone' in order to keep him safe, and the others in HFIL safe from contamination. If Gohan is in the same 'safe-zone' then he could really die Goku. And that would be very bad.))  
  
"But we buried Gohan, I was there."  
  
((His body, But not his spirit. Be never made it to the other-world Goku, that means Gohan is missing. And alive. You have to hurry Goku, time is running out for your son.))  
  
"Sure thing King Kai! And thanks a lot! I don't know what we'd do without you!"  
  
((No problem Goku.))  
  
#END CHAPTER TWO#  
  
ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I WILL HAVE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN 7 DAYS OR YOUR REVIEWS BACK. PLEASE GIVE ME FIVE REVIEWS AND I CAN PROMISE A CHAPTER WITHIN THREE DAYS OF THE FIFTH REVIEW!   
  
BYEYBYE!  
  
RED-CHAN 


	3. Finding Gohan

Tears of a Prince  
  
Disclaimer: Do you own it? That's what I thought, so get off my back.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I've made this chapter long just for all of you guys. I know I haven't been the best with my updates and I hope to have a great chapter here for you! Please no flames people.

**Warning: Yaoi!! If you don't know what that means then you don't want to read this trust me. Then again if you are reading this story then you read the first story and the previous chapters so you know that to Characters, who are male, will have sex. Maybe not in this chapter but I'm warning you now. The Yaoi is not to far off. Oh I'm warning for implied rape, I wont write a full rape sceen but you'll get the picture and If your my muse you'll cry.**

****  
Chapter three: Finding Gohan.  
  
Goku sighed as he stood in front of Capsule Corp. he hadn't been here sense Gohan had.. Well died, but he's not really dead now is he? His soul is just trapped someplace. Someplace with a very insane Freiza. He pushed the buzzer.  
  
Bulma opened the door. "Hi Goku, can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"Gohan is alive." He said. "King Kai just told me. His soul is hidden somewhere on Earth with an insane Freiza. We have to save him."  
  
"Goku, are you okay?"  
  
"No I'm not, I ruined my son's life Bulma and he might die because of me. I'm not okay, I need the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Who is there, Woman?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Its Goku! He says Gohan is alive somewhere! He's going to use the Dragon Balls to find him." Vegeta was at her side in a blink of an eye.  
  
"What about the brat?"  
  
"Vegeta! Gohan is not a brat!"  
  
"What about him." He gritted out.  
  
"He's alive Vegeta, but due to the depression he was in Yemma thought it was better if he was sent somewhere to recuperate before he really did die. But Yemma made a mistake and put him with an insane Freiza somewhere on Earth. In a 'safe-zone' whatever that means. We have to find him."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Woman get the radar and go with Baka here to find the Dragon Balls. I'll get the rest of those morons together to help you."  
  
"Vegeta, wouldn't it be faster if you went with Goku?" He ignored her and turned back into the house.

* * *

_where am i?_ Gohan said looking around. _am i dead?  
_  
_no._ Answered a voice . _should you be?_  
  
_yes, i should._ Gohan said. _i was very sick.  
  
he put you here like he did me. Were not good in the head.. not good at all are we bob?  
_  
_who's bob?_  
  
_my tail.  
  
who are you? where are the lights?  
  
i don't know... maybe they ran away?  
  
who put us here? why aren't you 'good in the head'?  
  
the one with the desk... the other one did it, killed a lot a lot he killed. not me i'm not, got away bloody, bloody away far and bloody ... like the monkey.. monkey is evil... evil monkey.. gave me pain like the new one.. so much pain..  
  
who are you?  
  
i don't know.  
  
arg..this is ridiculous..._ _

* * *

_  
  
Vegeta stood in his room and watched as Pan slept on the bed that Gohan had died in. He couldn't get rid of it, couldn't bring himself to sleep in it. It made him feel weak, which pissed him off and then he'd go and train in the GR. But Gohan hadn't died, he was alive. And waiting for him to come and save him. He was trapped with... Freiza. Vegeta shivered at the thought and knew he had to get Gohan out as soon as possible.  
  
_**Memory**_  
  
Darkness.  
  
Blood.  
  
Pain.  
The laughing squeals of the Ice-Jin mocking the tattered body of the once great prince. The Prince Vegeta lay still on the cool metal floor. His body was as violated as his mind. Blood seeped from places it shouldn't had and tears streamed down the proud Sayian's cheeks unchecked.  
Pain.  
  
Blood.  
  
Darkness.  
  
_**End Memory**_  
  
"VEGETA!! WE JUST SUMMONED THE DRAGON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Bulma's voice called up to him. He reached down and picked up the girl. Damn filthy brat should have stayed home. He walked over the bundle of blankets that had become his bed and carried the child to the front of the building where he gave her to Kakarot.  
  
He stood in a corner as Dende called the Dragon. In the back of his mind he feared that the Dragon could not find Gohan. That this was just a wild chase and that he would come in last.  
  
"Why have you disturbed my slumber??" The Dragon Roared.  
  
"Shenron! It's me Goku! I need you to find Gohan for me, and bring him here if you can."  
  
The Dragon was silent for a time and then his eyes flashed. "I cannot bring him here Goku, it is out of my power. But I can only one where he lives."  
  
"Who?!" Chichi cried.  
  
"The Sayia-Jin Prince Vegeta." He Spoke to the rest, "You go now."  
  
Everyone filled out as Vegeta went to stand in front of the Dragon. "Why me?"  
  
"Because Prince, the Half-Sayian lives.. In you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He is in you, Yemma felt it was for safe keeping. You must journey into your own soul and take him from the depths of his own insanity. But beware Prince, you create your own enemies and they haunt your love and your life. To leave the young warrior in your mind will surely lead to his death. One wish has been used, you have two more. Ask them of me Prince for they are yours alone."  
  
Vegeta thought on this, he could ask for power, enough to save Gohan. But if he will be facing his own monsters, then not even all the power in the universe will save the boy. So what will he do? What will he ask for?  
  
There was a time he wished for immortality, but not now.  
  
"I want to be able to speak with Gohan." He said softly. "Make me his mate, from the mind to the soul."  
  
The dragon's great eyes flashed and the wish was granted. "Name your last wish Sayian Prince."  
  
" Leave Dragon, I have nothing else to ask of you."  
  
"Very well Vegeta."  
  
_Gohan..._ Vegeta cried out in his soul. _Gohan answer me...  
_  
_Vegeta?! How can I hear you? Oh my Kami Vegeta, I'm in a dark room somewhere with an insane voice. I don't know where._  
  
_You're in me. In my tormented mind, this is some sort of game Yemma is playing. You were very sick, Yemma needed a save place to put you and without my permission he chose me. Supposedly he did that with Freiza as well, so don't talk to anyone there. Alright?_  
  
_How am I going to get out Vegeta? And you didn't tell me how we can speak this way.  
  
I had the Dragon make us mates of the mind. Which means we can speak to each other no matter what the distance.  
  
Find me Vegeta, please . . . someone else is here... They are kina freaky...  
  
Don't talk to them Gohan, no matter what you do, do NOT talk to that person.  
  
Alright Geta. So, how's Pan?  
  
Shut up, leave me alone.  
  
She's not that bad, is she?  
  
She won't leave me alone. She's like her damn father.  
  
Oh well if your going to act that way...  
  
Gohan...  
  
Its all right Vegeta I know what you mean._  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes on a sigh. He could feel Gohan in him, with him... And this feeling gave him hope. Now all he had to do was... wait a damn minute how the hell was he suppose to travel into himself?! What kind of joke was this!?  
  
_Why don't you ask Piccolo to teach you how to meditate? Maybe that way you can subconsciously travel into your own mind and get me out of here. No offence Geta but your kinda dark... and gloomy...  
  
I am not asking that green bean to teach me anything! _

* * *

Three hours later, and near Piccolo's water fall.

* * *

"But how is Gohan going to be alive? If we set his soul free won't he just go on to the Otherworld?" Piccolo asked. "Then he's really lost to us."  
  
"Kakarot is getting his body from Kami's tower. Apparently the little Green Bean can put his spirit in his body as long as they are near each other. Now are you going to do what I told you or what?" They glare at each other.  
  
" For Gohan's sake you better not be lying to me."  
  
"Why the fuck would I lie about this?!"  
  
"Why would Yemma use your spirit to hide them in?"  
  
_He does have a point Vegeta._ Gohan laughed.  
  
_Shut up._  
  
_Yes dear.  
  
Forget this, you can rot in my dark, gloomy spirit for all eternity.  
  
Ah Geta. You don't mean it.  
  
Like hell I don't, I'm not going to humiliate my self if your not going to appreciate it.  
  
All right, okay, I'll be quite...  
_  
"Hey Vegeta?" Piccolo looked at the Sayian who seemed to zone out.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You didn't look yourself there for a second... Come on." He flew up to the water fall and began the Princes lessons on Meditation.

* * *

Crazy narrator at the end of Chapter: What will Vegeta face on his quest to free Gohan? What memory's haunts Vegeta's mind? Are they as bad as he believes? Is he strong enough to face them alone? Find out next time in TEARS OF A PRINCE.  
  
A/N: Alright so there you go. Sorry it took so long, I'd make excuses but you know what? I don't have any. I had writers block and it took me a lifetime to write this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted to do and now I just decided to write and see where it went so I did and now we have an Angsty Geta story. I hope you guys don't hate me! And I hope you review! 


End file.
